wownorfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Andorhal
thumb|250px|Andorhal Andorhal va ser una de les ciutats humanes més poblades del regne de Lordaeron i de les primeres a caure fruit de la Plaga creada per Ner'zhul. Era el centre de distribució de gra de Lordaeron; als seus dipòsits arribava la collita de totes les granges humanes que després es repartien en els principals mercats. Després de la invasió del Flagell les seues aigües es van contaminar i la població es va convertir en morts vivents. Història Andhoral era el centre de distribució de productes agrícoles que abastia les províncies del nord de Lordaeron a l'aquest del Llac Lordamere. Durant la Tercera Guerra va sobreviure a l'envesteix inicial del Flagell i fins i tot va ser l'escenari de la derrota de Kel'Thuzad a les mans de l'Arthas. No obstant això, quan el príncep de Lordaeron regressà com Death Knight a per les restes de lich, la ciutat va sucumbir definitivament. Després de la derrota de la Legió Ardent en Hyjal i la consolidació del Flagell en Western Plaguelands, Andorhal es va convertir en un bastió estratègic bastant útil que separava les zones d'influència del Lich King d'aquelles controlades pels mortals. Més tard Araj the Summoner es va instal·lar en les ruïnes de la ciutat i la va usar com base d'operacions des d'on supervisar l'expansió de la plaga a través de calders situats en granges per totes les terres de la pesta. Els camins que connecten amb el nord d'Andorhal estan ocasionalment vigilats per membres de la Croada Escarlata enviades des d'Hearthglen. Durant , Maddoxx ajuntà un exèrcit de mercenaris i membres de l'Alba Argenta van intentar reprendre d'Andorhal encara que els seus escassos efectius de tot just 100 soldats no van ser rivals per al nodrit exèrcit del Flagell que els va derrotar fàcilment. World of Warcraft En la zona se li coneix com les Ruïnes d'Andorhal. Estan situades en el centre de Western Plaguelands. El líder és Araj the Summoner, un lich elit de nivell 61 que es troba en el centre de la ciutat envoltat d'agents del Flagell. Els habitants que envolten la zona són en la seua major part necròfags, esquelets, banshees, i abominacions. En les versions inicials de World of Warcraft, Andorhal va ser unisca dels llocs més difícils del joc. La ciutat estava envoltada de murs invisibles que impedien escapar a l'aigua i tots els seus habitants eren enemics elit de nivell 60 que atacaven en grup el que feia molt difícil la seua contenció a causa del poc nivell d'armadura que existia en aqueixos moments. Més tard amb l'obertura de Molten Core i Onyxia's Lair el nivell d'equip va augmentar i era possible que un jugador de nivell 60 poguera endinsés en solitari. Temps després els murs invisibles van ser eliminats, molts mobs van deixar de ser elits i el temps de respawn va augmentar. Trivial * En Warcraft III hi ha un mapa dit Andorhal. La ciutat té canals i uns laboratoris follets que proveeixen d'un transport ràpid pel perímetre de la ciutat. * En les primeres parts de The Well of Eternity, el primer llibre de la trilogia de la Guerra dels Ancestres escrita per Richard A. Knaak, Andorhal és el lloc on resideix el pare de Rhonin, que finalment és assassinat quan es produeix la invasió del Flagell. Categoria:Subzones de Western Plaguelands Categoria:Emplaçaments Hostils